Consolisseum Part 5
I'm back for one final time with my polls. Writing this makes my realize that not all of the "important guys" will be part of the roster but I found a solution for this problem in the face of many different things. Like some parts of the less important franchises, those trash characters will become either AT or DLCs. Some of them, however, will appear as Stage Hazards or Cameos. And I wanna thank you of all your wonderful help in this project. I'll be doing stages, items, ATs and every other stuff now since the roster will become complete by this. Oh and just to let you guys know: We're speaking for the minority of six remaining free spots on the roster. The other 14 spots are: *Cloud *Sephiroth *Lightning *Ryu *Chun-Li *Akuma *Sonic *Tails *MegaMan (not X!) *Zero *Spyro / Gill Grunt / Trigger Happy (will be switching places with each other like the Pokémon of the Pokémon Trainer as if their figurines were switched out) *Edward Kenway *Sora *Heihachi Mishima So let's go: Round 01: Which one? Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Etna (Disgaea) Which one? Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Which one? Bomberman (Bomberman) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Which one? Faith (Mirror's Edge) Chell (Portal) Which one? Amaterasu (Okami) Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) Which one? Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter) Which one? John Cena (WWE) Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) Which one? Rayman (Rayman) Abe (OddWorld) Which One? Lloyd (Tales) Kisuke (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) Which one? Nightmare and Siegfried (similar to Zelda and Sheik) (Soul Calibur) Sam & Max (Sam & Max) Which one? The Nameless One (Planescape: Troment) Prince (Prince of Persia) Which ones? Prince of Cosmos (Katamari) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Which one? Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Ty (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) Which one? Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Farmer (Harvest Moon) Which one? Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Chase McCain (LEGO) Which one? Batman (Batman: Arkham Asylum) Guybush Threepwood (Monkey Island) Which one? Naruto (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja) Agent 47 (Hitman) Which one? Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) The Dragonborn (Skyrim) Which one? The Horned Reaper (Dungeon Keeper) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Which one? Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Which one? Kite (.Hack) Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Which one? Dante (Devil May Cry) Oliver & Mr. Drippy (Ni No Kuni) Which one? Angry Birds (Angry Birds) Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Which one? Arthas Menethil (World of Warcraft) Crono (Chrono Trigger) Which one? Hero (Secret of Mana) Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) Which one? Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) Morrigan (Darkstalkers) Which one? Strider Hiryu (Strider) Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Which one? Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) Mickey Mouse (Epic Mickey) Round 02: Which one? Strider Hiryu / Ragna the Bloodedge Niko Bellic / Morrigan Which one? Gordon Freeman / Hero Kite / Sam Fisher Which one? Scorpion / Etna Kasumi / Bad Mr. Frosty Which one? Lara Croft / Jade Prince of Persia / Earthworm Jim Which one? Bomberman / Pac-Man Dirk the Daring / The Dragonborn Which one? Arthas / Crono Batman / Guybush Which one? Faith / Chell Ryo Hazuki / Mickey Mouse Which one? Amaterasu / Neku Pyramid Head / Farmer Which one? John Cena / Isaac Clarke Jehuty / Simon Belmont Which one? Rayman / Abe Angry Birds / Viewtiful Joe Which one? Lloyd / Kisuke Naruto / Agent 47 Which one? Nightmare / Sam Fisher Dante / Oliver and Mr. Drippy Which one? Nameless one / Prince Solid Snake / Chase McCain Which one? Horned Reaper / Chris Redfield Crash / Ty Round 03: Which one? Strider Hiryu / Niko Bellic / Ragna / Morrigan Amaterasu / Neku / Pyramid Head Farmer Which one? Gordon Freeman / Hero / Kite / Sam Fisher Faith / Chell / Ryo / Mickey Mouse Which one? Scorpion / Etna / Kasumi / Bad Mr. Frosty Rayman / Abe / Angry Birds / Viewtiful Joe Which one? Lara Croft / Jade / Prince of Cosmos / Earthworm Jim Bomberman / Pac-Man / Dirk the Daring / Dragonborn Which one? Arthas / Crono / Batman / Guybush John Cena / Isaac Clarke / Jehuty / Simon Belmont Which one? Lloyd / Kisuke / Naruto / Agent 47 Nameless One / Prince of Persia / Solid Snake / Chase McCain Which one? Horned Reaper / Chris Redfield / Crash / Ty Nightmare / Sam Fisher / Dante / Oliver Round 04 (Final Poll!): Which of the named characters should NOT get a spot on the roster in favor of the other six named? Strider / Ragna / Niko / Morrigan / Amaterasu / Neku / Pyramid Head / Farmer Gordon / Hero / Kite / Sam Fisher / Faith / Chell / Ryo / Mickey Mouse Scorpion / Etna / Kasumi / Bad Mr. Frosty / Rayman / Abe / Angry Birds / Viewtiful Joe Lara Croft / Jade / Prince of Cosmos / Earthworm Jim / Bomberman / Pac-Man / Dirk / Dragonborn Arthas / Crono / Batman / Guybush / John Cena / Isaac Clarke / Jehuty / Simon Belmont Lloyd / Kisuke / Naruto / Agent 47 / Nameless One / Prince of Persia Solid Snake / Chase McCain Horned Reaper / Chris Redfield / Crash / Ty / Nightmare / Sam Fisher / Dante / Oliver Round 05 (Okay some more ...): Which franchise should receive a second character? None Tekken Skylanders Kingdom Hearts Which second Tekken character would you like to see? None Jin Asuka Kazama King Lars Alexandersson Lili de Rochefort Ling Xiaoyu Nina Williams Which second Kingdom Hearts character would you like to see? None Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (not Ansem the Wise!!) Riku Xemnas Roxas Axel Ventus Aqua Terra Which second Skylanders character would you like to see? None Wash Buckler Eruptor Cynder Chop Chop Stealth Elf THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!!! :D Category:Consolissum